


Change

by luthien82



Series: Various NCIS Drabbles [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something needs to change. Something needs to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #205 – Realise over at **ncisdrabble100** on LJ.  
>  Spoilers up to and including S8E17.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill, Paramount and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been made purely for fun.

* * *

The moment he realized who Rachel really was, something in him changed. Tony was the first to admit that he’d somehow lost himself after Jenny’s death with no way of putting himself back together, not knowing _how_.

The deal breaker, however, was definitely EJ. Being confronted with what he could have had and who he could have become if he’d just taken that job in Rota, Spain made something in him snap.

Jenny had believed in him. Gibbs did too, to some extent. The people he was supposed to lead? Not so much.

Maybe it was time for a change.

* * *

Vance wasn’t as surprised about his transfer request as Tony had thought he’d be. In fact, the man almost looked relieved. Gibbs would be different, but this time Tony didn’t make his decision dependent on what Gibbs wanted or what their team needed. It was painfully obvious that Tony had needed them more than they’d needed him. Maybe he should have moved on a long time ago.

He did not know yet where he would go; Vance wasn’t very clear on that except that he’d stay on the East Coast. But it didn’t matter as long as it wasn’t here.

* * *

To Tony’s utmost surprise, Gibbs didn’t even bat an eyelash when he got the news about Tony’s transfer. He looked at the piece of paper, then up at Tony, and finally jerked his head to the elevators. Tony followed him without either of them having uttered a word.

When they were safely inside, Gibbs looked at him for a long time before his lips formed a crooked grin.

“About time, DiNozzo,” he said. Another pause, then, “You did good, Tony. Always have.”

That’s when Tony realized that in Gibbs’ eyes, he’d been ready to be his own man all along.


End file.
